Les OS se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: 1.le sourire triste. 2. sans pudeur ni morale. 3 Espoir.
1. le sourire triste

Le principe de 'Les OS se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas' est simple. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, j'ai choisis de publier mes OS sous une seul fic, bien qu'il n'y est aucun lien entre eux.

Je sais que cela a déjà été fait, mais très franchement, je m'en fiche. N'hésitez pas à laissez des rewiews pour donner vos avis ou vos idées (si vous vouler que j'écrive sur une chanson ou un couple (ma soeur me demende ça tout le temps, alors...) je promet pas de le faire à tout pris, mais je peut y réfléchir!)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Premier OS: Kakashi et Iruka.

* * *

**Le sourire triste.**

Kakashi, qui avait donné une journée de congé à ces élèves, essayait de se faire pardonner à son grand amour, mais Iruka (l'Académie était fermé aujourd'hui) ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Iruka, c'est faux…

-Faux ? Vas-y Kakashi ! Prends-moi pour une bille !

-Bon… En mission, ça m'arrive… Mais jamais au village.

Le jeune homme souffla, comme s'il s'était pris un cou dans le ventre et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Dégage, Kakashi. Dégage.

-Mais…

-Je suis peut-être qu'un ninja classe moyenne, mais je reste un ninja, alors arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Dégage !

-Iruka…

-Faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Barre-toi ! Je veux plus te voir !

-Et la dessus il lui lança une volée de kunaï que le ninja copieur évita facilement.

-Mais, mon cœur, je t'aime…

-Fallait y penser plus tôt !

_Heureusement que la fenêtre du salon donne sur la forêt, par ce que sinon, tout le monde te verrait_, pensa le ninja copieur en posant son regard sur cette dernière, avant de regarder à nouveau le visage brouiller de larme de colère de son Iruka.

_Puis merde, qu'est-ce qu'il en fait tout une histoire ? Je suis avec lui, je viens quand je peux, il devrait être content, nan ? Que 'quand je peux' coïncide avec 'quand je veux'_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'énerva alors Kakashi. Que j'admette ? J'ai déjà admit te tromper en mission, tu veux plus ? Tu veux souffrir plus encore ?

-Je veux la vérité !

-Et bah la voilà ! Oui je te trompe ! Voilà t'es content ?

-Et toi ? Maintenant dégage.

-Quoi ? J'ai fais ce que tu voulais ! Je t'ai dit…

-Nan, ce que je voulais c'est que tu me sois fidèle ! Dégage ! On a pas tous ce qu'on veux dans la vie !

La petite histoire que j'ai à vous compter aujourd'hui, ami lecteur, est celle d'un amour bien étrange. Un amour, réciproque, certes, mais douloureux.  
C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme, brun, beau, qui a tout pour plaire. Iruka Umino était l'un des jeunes hommes les plus en vue du village. Il faut dire que personne ne savait qu'il entretenait une liaison avec le ninja copieur, ex-agent des ANBU, Kakashi Hatake.  
Dans le secret, ils avaient former un magnifique couple, jusqu'au jour ou Iruka s'était rendu compte que l'égoïsme de Kakashi s'étendait même sur ces amours.  
Quelle tristesse, quelle douleur, et quelle colère avait ressentit le jeune professeur en apprenant que son Grand Amour allait voir ailleurs, par pure plaisir de la chair. Alors il ne le satisfaisait pas ? Tant pis, s'était finis entre eux.  
Voilà ce que s'était dis le jeune homme lorsqu'il eut enfin réussis à mettre le ninja copieur à la porte. S'était la fin de tout. En claquant la porte, il avait tourner la page sur son histoire d'amour, il était passer à autre chose.  
Seulement, la chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, s'était que Kakashi, certes égoïste, était amoureux, et ne voulait pas que les chose se termine ainsi. Aussi, dans le souhait de le remettre dans son lit, le ninja copieur avait entrepris de le harceler le plus possible, l'empêchant ainsi de l'oublier en bonne et due forme.

Revenant de l'Académie, après une journée accablante, épuisé, on pourrait même dire, lessivé, Iruka ne pensait qu'à une chose : prendre un bain. Un bon bain bien chaud.

Seulement manque de chance, il trouva la porte de son appartement entrouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Sortant un kunaï, il entra silencieusement., regardant dans chaque coin et recoin. Personne.

La seul chose changé, par rapport à ce matin, était le livre posé sur la table. Avec méfiance, Iruka se pencha et lu le titre : 'Savoir pardonner'. Avec rage, il planta son kunaï dedans.

La quatrième fois. C'était la quatrième fois que Kakashi lui faisait un cadeau aussi idiot que peu subtil ! Pourtant, il avait changé la serrure de son appartement. Plein de fois. Et il en avait rajouté, des verrous. Et il en mettait, des sceaux, le matin, avant de partir.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Kakashi avait été dans les ANBU, lui n'était que professeur.

Avec lassitude, il posa ses affaire dans un coin et alla dans la salle de bain. Alors que l'eau coulai, il alluma la radio et se déshabilla.

Il entra dans l'eau bouillante en soupirant d'aise alors qu'a la radios passait une chanson d'amour.

Un shuriken fit taire la machine pour de bon. Pourtant, la chanson trottait dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas a s'en dépêtrer.

-Je tourne en rond.. Rho mais c'est pas vrai ! maudite chanson !

Il s'allongea dans l'eau en fermant les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais très vite, il se mit à siffloter, puis à fredonner l'aire.

-Tu sais que quelque fois, je me sens seul et perdu… Est-ce que tu me reviendra… Tu sais que quelque fois, je me sens loin de toi, est ce que tu te souviendra de moi ?… Sur la terre entière, je me sens abandonner, est-ce que tout ça va changer ?… Pour habiter ma solitude de mon mieux, moi que ne sais qu'être deux… Tu sais que quelque fois, j'ai peur de toi… Tu sais que quelque fois, j'ai peur de moi…… Turn around…

Ces paupières ce rouvrirent. Il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Kakashi.

Cette chanson, ils la chantait ensemble, pour le tripe. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui correspondait tellement.

-Non !

De rage, il frappa l'eau refroidie, ce fichant d'en mettre partout, et l'envi de pleurer lui pris la gorge de façon si forte qu'il du se faire violence pour ne pas céder. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de ce calmer, il quitta son bain.

Une fois rhabiller dans une tenue propre et détendu, la salle de bain lavé, Iruka rejoignis la cuisine, ou il eut la plus grande peur de sa vie.

Kakashi l'y attendait.

Le jeune homme eut un premier mouvement pour l'engueuler puis il se souvint de ce que lui disait sa défunte mère : « l'ignorance est la pire des insulte », aussi fit-il comme si de rien n'était et commença-t-il à préparer son dîner.

-Iruka…

Faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Iruka.

Il n'est pas là.

Kakashi soupira, comprenant que le brun n'aurait pas d'attention pour lui.

-Je sais que tu souffre. Et moi aussi alors… Est-ce que… on pourrait pas… recommencer ? Toi et moi ?

Iruka l'écoutait puisqu'a cette instant les sourcil du jeune homme se froncèrent de colère et qu'il passa sa main dans ces long cheveux libre, pour ne pas céder.

_C'est pas gagné_, pensa le ninja copieur en voyant l'état de furie contenu dans lequel ces quelque mot avait mit son ex.

Les portes des placard claqué sans délicatesse furent les seule bruit pendant un petit moment puis Kakashi se décida a jouer sa dernière carte, ayant entendu son Iruka juste avant :

-Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild…

Non, il ne reprenait pas. Mais pas décontenancer pour deux sous, l'ex-ANBU continua :

-Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms… Every now…

-Arrête.

-And then I get a little bit angry and …

-Arrête !

-I know I've got to get out and cry…

-Arrête !

-Every now and then I get…

-ARRETE !

Kakashi le regarda silencieusement quelque seconde puis :

-A little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes.

Iruka, les point serré, dont un tenant ferment un couteau de cuisine (voire de boucherie) lui tournait le dos, pour ne pas lui montré ses larmes.

-Iruka. Tout ça montre que toi et moi ce n'est pas…

-Ca t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Un souffle, une question, fatiguée, lassée, a laquelle Kakashi ne s'attendait pas.

-Quoi ?

-Ca t'amuse, hein ? de venir, de me faire chier, de me ruiner les nerf…

-Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser ! je fais ça pour qu'on soit ensemble, à nouveau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que c'est ce que je veux !

Répondit sans réfléchir Kakashi.

-Ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme regarda le plafond, et respira profondément. Il avait l'impression de voir claire pour la première fois.

-Tu n'est qu'un égoïste.

-Iruka !

-Tu ne pense qu'à toi. Tu veux qu'on sois à nouveau ensemble, pour ton plaisir, et il faudra que j'accepte que t'aille voir ailleurs, pour ton plaisir ! t'es qu'un putain de salopard d'égoïste !

Et la dessus, Iruka éclata de rire. Un rire arrosé de larme.

-Comment j'ai fait pour pas voir ça avant ? Quel con je peut être.

-Iruka.

-Mais quel con ! Et dire que je suis tomber amoureux de toi.

-Iruka !

Kakashi s'approcha, tout en continuant d'appeler le jeune homme, qui semblait perdu dans son monologue. Une fois dans son dos, il lui saisit l'épaule et le retourna : aussitôt il se retrouva avec le couteau sous la gorge.

-Ne. Me. Touche. Pas.

-Iruka.

-C'est mon nom.

-Iruka, s'il te plaît.

-Tien tu connais ce mot, toi ?

-Iruka, écoute-moi. S'il te plais.

-T'écouter ? J'ai fais que ça, t'écouter ! 'Je t'aime, Iruka !' 'je t'ai jamais tromper ! Je te jure' 'Bon, juste en mission' 'C'est vrai, je te trompe, mais je t'aime !' ' Iruka ! je t'aime, ne me quitte pas ! Pardonne-moi' parodia le professeur en s'éloignant. T'écouter. Tss la bonne blague. Mais Kakashi, depuis le début, je fais que ça. Tes foutu rapport de mission, je me les suis tous coltiné, tes monologues sur tes élèves, tes anecdotes ! Tous ! Toi ! il n'y a jamais eut que toi !

-Iruka…

-Franchement, je me demande comment j'ai peut t'aimer !

Iruka ne savait pas d'où venait ce flot de lave incandescente qui se déversait de sa bouche. Sans doute voulait-il faire souffrir son ex autant que lui avait souffert. Vengeance bien dérisoire.

-Foutu égoïste et égocentrique. Tu n'a jamais vu que toi. Et moi, j'ai rien remarquer. Amoureux comme j'était, je t'ai juste… écouté… Tss… quel crétin…

Pour le faire taire, Kakashi ne trouva qu'un seul solution : il se jeta sur lui, déviant l'arme qu'il tenait d'un revers de la main, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Prit dans un torrent de sensation qu'il avait essayer en vain d'oublier, Iruka se laissant emporter par le courant.

Au matin, il se réveilla dans un lit vide et froid, nu et courbaturé de partout. De la fenêtre ouverte, il pouvait entendre la ville se réveiller doucement.

-Hum… La fenêtre.Articula difficilement le jeune homme, les yeux brillant, non pas de fatigue mais de larmes.

La fenêtre : la sortie préféré de son amant.

Enveloppé dans son draps, il s'y accouda et regarda le ciel et repensant à ces dernières semaines et a Kakashi.

A peine ensemble, le voilà déjà repartit. Iruka le savait, au fond de lui, le ninja copieur ne lui resterai pas fidèle, ce n'était pas dans ça nature.

Il eut un sourire triste.

Il se retourna pour aller prendre une douche, tout en fredonnant une chanson :

-Tu sais que quelque fois, je me sens seul et perdu…

Fin.

* * *

la chanson que j'utilise est 'Si demain' de Bonnie Tyler et Kareen Antonn. C'est pas mon style de musique mais bon, elle m'a été utile pour cette fic.

A+  
BD


	2. sans pudeur ni morale

disclam: Rien est à moi.

la chansin est de Saez.

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Sans pudeur ni morale**

_Dans un future proche…_

Naruto entrouvrit les yeux, difficilement, et regarda la femme pencher sur lui. Le soleil, parce que haut dans le ciel, faisait qu'il la voyait à contre jour, comme auréolé de lumière. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvre et il murmura :  
- Je te croise enfin…. Mon dieu… que tu es belle…. Toi… la seule… toi.. l'ultime. Entre… les hommes égalité….  
- Que… Quoi ?  
Déjà, les paupière du jeune homme retombaient.  
Naruto ! Naruto , non ! Reste avec moi ! Naruto ! Reviens !  
Il sourit encore, les yeux fermer et continua :  
-S'il te… plaît…. prends ma main…. Ne.. te fais…. plus attendre…. Il est temps ….de s'étreindre…. De s'éteindre…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda une autre femme alors qu'il plongeait totalement dans l'inconscience.  
-Je crois que… Qu'il m'a prit pour la Mort. On le déplace.  
Naruto fut transporté à l'hôpital. En chemin, les villageois réunis en masse devant la Tour de l'Hokage, ou il se situait avant s'écartaient, effrayé.  
Il faut dire que même les personne non-ninja le sentait, ce chakra. Un chakra âcre, brûlant et destructeur qui émanait du garçon.  
Que peut-on faire lorsque l'on se rends compte que le rêve que l'on poursuit sera à jamais hors de porté ? Que la chimère sur nos épaule et bien trop lourde pour que nous puissions encore avancer ?

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui c'est battu toute ça vie pour prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas un monstre. La récompense de ces actes devait être le poste d'Hokage auquel il aspirait tant, mais… Quand enfin il fut nommé, le village sortit dans la rue, et les émeute furent telles, qu'il ne peut rester à son poste.

_Maintenant…_

- Tu comprends que je ne puis…  
- Je sais Tsunade…  
Tout deux regardait la foule, au bas de la Tour de l'Hokage protester bruyamment contre sa nomination. Avec un soupir, il se retira et gagna le toit, ou il put à loisir observer le ciel, ou le soleil montait.  
"Jinchuuruki…"  
C'est à cause de cela, toute ça vie, qu'il avait souffert. Il cogita ce maudit mot pendant un long moment, en ignorant les remarque acide de Kyuubi, puis, la gorge brûlante d'émotion, il demanda, à son ennemi de démon :  
"Promets-moi."  
¤ Naruto…¤  
"Promets-moi !"  
¤ Ma nature me pousse…¤  
"Kyuubi ! S'il te plaît ! Jure-le moi !"  
¤ Ok, Naruto. Je promet. ¤  
"Merci."  
Alors, sans savoir vraiment comment, Naruto ouvrit les sceaux qui retenaient prisonnier en lui le Kitsune. La douleur était atroce, l'agonie, longue et lente. Kyuubi lui avait dit qu'il faudrait bien plusieurs heures, voir plusieurs jours le temps qu'il se sépare de lui, leurs deux chakra s'étant mélanger depuis de longue années.  
Tout le monde avait ressentit l'impulsion d'énergie soudaine, et Tsunade était immédiatement monter sur le toit, ou elle avait trouvé son protégé entouré de lumière rouge, mourant à petit feu.  
Après avoir essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience, et avoir constater qu'il délirait, elle l'avait fait porté à l'hôpital, pour qu'il ai les meilleurs soin.  
- Naruto, qu'as-tu fais ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attends, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Naruto, devant la cage de Kyuubi, entrouverte et qui s'ouvrait encore et encore, lentement, souri.  
- Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédit. La mort ou la naissance. Ca dépend du cœur.  
Il aurait du être Hokage, commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie de reconnaissance et salutaire. Mai non. A cause de leurs peur stupide, il ne le serais jamais, Hokage.  
Kyuubi grogna : la cage se refermait On remettait les sceaux.

Tsunade et Kakashi furent projeter contre les mur de la chambre alors que le flot de chakra qu'ils avaient chercher à endiguer en reposant les serrures de la prison du démon reprenait de plus belle.  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux, les gardant fixer sur le plafond et dit, un sourire tranquille au lèvre :  
- Au soleil… qui s'incline... Allez finissons en… Et laissons… s'accomplir le… firmament…. Plongé dans l'infini… dans le… gouffre… sacré… De Katagena…. Me... noyer …à jamais.  
- Naruto… essaya Tsunade, comprenant clairement qu'il voulait en finir avec la vie.  
Il tourna la tête vers la future-ex-dirigeante et dit :  
- Et puis…. quitter ce monde… sans pudeur… ni morale. J'veux …qu'on baise… sur ma tombe…  
- Quoi ?  
- J'veux… qu'on… baise sur… ma tombe.  
"Laissons Kyuubi sortir, que les villageois ai une bonne raison de me détester."  
- Naruto… Tu peux encore annuler le processus.  
Il ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, signe très claire qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Hinata entra dans la chambre et voulu immédiatement ressortir. L'air était si charger de chakra qu'il en était presque irrespirable. Elle prit sur elle et s'avança vers le lit au centre d'ou on pouvait voir, même sans byakugan , l'énergie s'écouler.  
- Na-Naruto.  
Cette voix.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers Hinata. L'espace d'une seconde, les pupille bleue ciel étaient fendue rouge sang.  
Elle eut un frisson et respira, enfin essaya.  
- Ne-ne. f-fait pas ça. S'il t-te pl-plaît.  
" Hinata… Pauvre, Hinata. Tu n'a rien compris au film "  
Malgré qu'il soit le premier à être étouffé par le chakra libéré, il déclara, difficilement :  
- J'aurais… aimé t'aimer… Comme… on aime le soleil... Te dire que… que le monde… est beau… Que c'est beau…. d'aimer… J'aurais aimer… t'écrire …Le plus…. Plus… beau des… poèmes…. Et construire un…. Empire… Juste pour…. Juste pour ton sourire... Devenir le… le soleil… Pour sécher… tes sanglots… Et.. Et faire battre le… ciel…. Pour un futur… plus…. beau.  
La jeune fille rougis plus que de raison.  
- A-Alors… Tu-tu… M'ai-aime ?  
Le jeune homme eut envi de rire, et il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas si mal. Il se contenta de répondre :  
- Mais c'est… plus fort que moi… Tu… vois je… je n'y peux rien…. Ce monde…. Ce monde n'est pas…. pour moi…. Ce monde n'est pas…. le mien.  
En une enjamber et quelque mouvement, Hinata fut a genoux devant le lit, la tête poser près de la main de Naruto, serrant cette dernière, et pleurant a chaude larme.  
- S'il te-te pl-plaît… Me-me lai-laisse pas…. Pas-pas après m'av-m'avoir en-enfin d-dit qu-que tu m'ai-m'aimais…  
Hinata continua de pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle fut réveiller par Tsunade qui lui dit que s'était dangereux de rester près de Naruto.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Kyuubi est presque libre. Le chakra qu'il libère est corrosif.  
Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses main, elle est rouge et par endroit, couverte de cloque.  
- Aller, viens.  
Tsunade conduisit la jeune fille hors de la chambre, à une salle ou elle put soigner les brûlure qui la recouvrait sur tout le corps.  
- Qu'est-ce qu-que… Qu'est-ce qu-qu'il v-va c-ce pa-passer, p-pour Naruto ?  
On ne lui avait pas vraiment dit. Elle savait qu'il avait libérer le démon Kitsune dont il était le réceptacle, elle savait qu'en faisant cela, il mettait sa vie en danger, ainsi que celle de tout le village, mais qu'allait-il ce passer exactement, elle l'ignorait.  
- Kyuubi libre, je vais devoir lancer tout mes ANBU à…  
- N-Nan, p-pour Na-Naruto, qu-que v-va-t-il c-ce pa-passer ?  
Tsunade se rembrunis. Elle n'avait guère envie d'en parler, elle n'arrivait déjà pas à l'accepter.  
- Et bien… Kyuubi ayant été scellé en lui le premier jour de sa vie, Naruto a grandit avec lui, avec son chakra, essaya d'expliqué de façon indifférente la medic-nin. Donc sans son chakra..  
- Il va mourir.  
C'est alors que de la chambre de Naruto survint un grand fracas. S'y précipitant, Tsunade put constater que toute trace de chakra avec disparue. Il ne restait plus que Naruto au centre des décombres : la soudaine puissance avait affaiblis les murs et fracassé la fenêtre.  
La pâleur du jeune homme conjuguer au sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche n'indiquait rien de bon.  
- Mon dieu… Ces réserve son vides ! S'écria Hinata, les veine de ces yeux gonflée.  
- Il fait une hémorragie interne !  
Tsunade se précipita sur lui, toute en chargeant ces main de chakra, mais Naruto eut la force de la repousser.  
Les yeux mi-clos, toujours son sourire sur les lèvres, il dit :  
- Au revoir… mes amis… Au… revoir...mes frères…. Au revoir mon… p..pays. …A nous…. deux la ..lumière. Au …revoir ….pauvre monde…. A nous… deux…. Satan.  
Un petit renard quitta l'abris qu'offrait le dessous du lit puis s'enfuit dans la nuit, sans un regard pour les humains. Ainsi, les deux femmes venait de voir le si monstrueux Kyuubi les fuirent.

Fin.


	3. Espoir

Disclam : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Espoir**.

La forêt était étrangement silencieuse. Même le feux qui tentait vainement de repousser la nuit et le froid ne laissait entendre aucun craquement.

Mais Temari et Kankuro y était habituer. Chaque voyage accompagné de leurs petit frère était ainsi, comme si les animaux, les arbres même savaient que le silence était de mise avec le Jinchûriki.

Un gémissement près de Temari lui fit tourner la tête. Elle qui était perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, du se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps l'état de faiblesse de son frère.

Le jeune garçon était allongé, inconscient, mais pas endormit, près du feu, des bandages sanguinolent autour du front et à l'épaule.

Il était presque à plaindre… La première défaite de sa vie. Contre un garçon qu'il avait jusqu'à présent méprisé, en plus…

Mais Temari ne parvenait pas à voir un jeune ninja blessé, encore moins son petit frère en danger, mais juste le monstre qui avait perdu tout contrôle et qui, dans un accès de fureur aurait put tous les tuer.

Tous les tuer.

Elle ramena contre elle ses genoux, dans l'espoir idiot de se rassurer et de se réchauffé. Il fallait changer les pansements de Gaara mais elle ne voulait pas recevoir encore un cou qui l'enverrait percuté le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Ou pire.

La vérité, s'était qu'elle était terrifier. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais depuis qu'il s'étai complètement transformé, depuis qu'il avait laisser le démon Tanuki prendre le contrôle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait, réellement, aucune considération, pour la vie des autres, même la leurs.

Bien sur Gaara avait des circonstances atténuantes, comme être à moitié fou à cause du manque de sommeil, ou n'aimé que lui à cause de la haine qu'il inspirait à tout le monde, mais tout de même, n'étaient-ils pas de sa famille ?

Non, pas pour Gaara. Pour lui, la famille n'est qu'un mot parmi d'autre. Ni elle, ni Kankuro n'était considéré comme sa sœur ou son frère.

Un cris à ses cotés la tira à nouveau de ses pensés. Gaara avait mal. Et à la façon qu'il avait de se tenir la tête, se n'était pas bon signe. Inconsciemment, la jeune kunoïchi recula, le regard fixé sur le Jinchûriki qui se tordait de douleur dans la poussière.

Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne s'interpose. Kankuro avait abandonné la haute branche qui lui servait de poste de garde pour venir voir se qui se passait. Il s'agenouilla près de Gaara, hésitant à le touché, puis recula à son tour.

-Va me remplacer, dit-il en posant sa marionnette.

Temari ne se fit pas prier et se redressa promptement. Se saisissant de son éventail, elle murmura, avant de disparaître dans les feuillages :

-Soit prudent.

-Il s'est excusé.

Trop tard. Elle était partie. Kankuro soupira. Sa sœur ne semblait pas prête à donner une chance à leur petit frère. En même temps, s'était compréhensible : depuis toujours, ils n'avaient jamais su sur quel pied danser avec lui, puis elle, contrairement à lui, avait vu Shukaku…

Non ! s'indigna mentalement Kankuro en fouillant dans ses affaires pour en tiré la trousse de soin, d'abord, se n'était pas depuis toujours, mais depuis que Gaara avait…. Qu'il se rappel…. Six ans. Oui, Kankuro se souviendrait tout sa vie se matin ou il l'avait vu venir, impassible, se Kanji gravé sur le front, cette lueur meurtrière -même s'il était trop jeune à l'époque pour la reconnaitre alors- encré au fond des yeux…

Ensuite, justement ! Gaara avait laisser Shukaku sortir et en avait pris pour son grade ! S'était le moment de lui montré qu'il existait d'autre voix que celle du démon ! Kankuro en était persuadé !

La trousse de soin enfin trouvé, le marionnettiste se tourna vers son frère, dont la migraine semblait s'être calmé. Cependant, il continuait de remuer en gémissant, preuve qu'il soufrait toujours.

Kankuro hésita une seconde puis posa sa main sur l'épaule valide de Gaara. Il la secoua gentiment, fermant les yeux, près à être pris dans le tombeau du désert d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il n'en fut rien. Son frère ne quitta même pas l'inconscience, gémissant de plus belle. Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua encore, un peut plus fort, en l'appelant :

-Gaara… Gaara, ouvre les yeux. Gaara !

Après plusieurs tentative, il se décida à abandonner. Pendant son combat, le Jinchûriki avait du brûler trop de chakra, ajouter à cela les blessures, première de toute sa vie… Son état en devenait compréhensible.

Kankuro soupira, souleva le t-shirt déjà découpé pour dévoilé le bandage sal qui couvrait la plaie de son épaule. Il le retira en pensant que son frère avait eut une chance folle : quelque millimètre plus bas, et s'était dans les poumons. Il désinfecta, refit un nouveau bandage puis regarda celui de son front.

En chemin, il s'arrêta sur son visage. Le sable qui le couvrait ne pouvait caché la pâleur du jeune garçon. Kankuro déglutit. Et s'il tombait malade ? Et s'il mourait ?

Puis il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'accord pour donner une chance à son psychopathe de frère, mais de là à s'inquiéter pour lui. S'était insensé ! Son petit frère, responsable de la morte de temps de gens, de celle de sa mère, qui ne le considérait pas comme faisant partit de sa famille…

Qui s'était excusé.

Kankuro déglutit. Au fond de lui, le marionnettiste savait que les quelques mot que Gaara avaient prononcé, avant de sombré dans l'inconscience, alors que tout énergie le quittait, avait suffit à réveiller en lui l'instinct protecteur que tout grand frère à pour son petit frère.

La situation était unique. Peut-être, sans doute, demain, Gaara redeviendrait-il le psychopathe insensible qu'il était jusqu'à présent, mais pour l'instant, Kankuro avait envi de croire, d'espérer qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir, à nouveau, un peut, juste un peut, une famille, comme avant.

Se rappelant qu'il y avait encore un bandage à refaire, Kankuro défit celui qui entourait le front de Gaara, posant au passage ses doigts sur ses tempes. Elles étaient brûlante, Gaara avait de la fièvre mais temps qu'il était inconscient, il ne pouvait rien lui donner.

Kankuro grogna devant son incapacité à faire quoi que se soit, nettoya la plaie et refit le bandage. Puis il se saisit d'un linge, qu'il humidifia et qu'il posa par-dessus le bandage, quitte à le trempé. Il le changerait dans une heure.

Malheureusement, la fièvre ne baissa pas et Gaara cria à nouveau, de douleur où… d'autre chose ? Peut-être était-ce le démon Tanuki qui réclamait encore du sang ?

Kankuro blanchi à cette idée et leva les yeux vers les banches d'arbres, à la recherche de sa grande sœur. Mais il ne trouva même pas son ombre. Pourtant, il la savait là, quelque part, à surveiller les alentour. Cependant, à cette instant, avec la menace du monstre planant, il l'aurait voulu près de lui, à le rassuré.

Bien sur, Kankuro était un ninja doué, qui savait très bien se battre, mais Shukaku était le démon qui avait peuplé chacun de ses cauchemars, qu'il avait toujours vu, derrière les pupille turquoise de son frère. Il était, à ces yeux, l'horreur absolu.

Alors, au fond, peut-être pouvait-il admettre que sa sœur ne veuille pas accordé de seconde chance à leurs frère. Elle qui l'avait vu apparaitre petit à petit, qui avait sentit son chakra l'écrasé…

Un autre cris reporta son attention sur Gaara. Gaara qui n'était pas Shukaku. Gaara qui devait apprendre à ne pas être comme Shukaku.

Peut-être était-ce cela, l'envi de faire disparaitre le démon, ou alors son très récent instinct fraternel, mais Kankuro s'agenouilla près de Gaara et le secoua pour le réveiller, le tiré de cette inconscience douloureuse ou il était plongé, ou il côtoyait forcément Shukaku.

-Gaara… Gaara, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux… Gaara… Petit frère, s'il te plait…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon frissonna, gémit, comme s'il sanglotait, et s'agrippa à son poignet. Un instant déconcerté, Kankuro ne sut pas quoi faire. Gaara lui tendait-il la main pour mieux le repousser ensuite ? lorsqu'il serait remit, qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui ?

-Gaara…

De son autre main, le jeun eninja agrippa le vêtement de Kankuro, comme s'il essayait de se rattrapé à quelque chose, comme s'il ne voulait pas tomber. Peut-être n'était-il pas si inconscient que cela, mais juste en plein délire ? Mais un délire chez lui pouvait s'avérer dangereux… Si on allait pas dans le même sens que lui.

-Kankuro… appela faiblement Gaara.

Voilà qui confirmait sa théorie, mais les paupières noircie par le manque de sommeil était toujours aussi close…

-Kank…

Il était trop faible pour parler encore, d'ailleurs, la poigne sur son bras se desserrait lentement, comme celle sur son vêtement. D'instinct, se surprenant lui-même, Kankuro souleva son petit frère pour posé sa tête contre son torse et le serrer contre lui.

-Je suis là, Gaara, je suis là

Il ne se comprenait pas ou peut-être que si. Là, la joue posé sur les cheveux roux de son frère, il espérait un meilleurs lendemain, qui passait forcément par une humanisation de Gaara. Mais pour se faire, il fallait arrêté d'avoir peur de lui, ou de le haïr. Il fallait juste qu'il soit… son grand frère.

Dans ses bras, Gaara s'était rétracté en position fœtal, comme pour mieux profité de sa chaleur, il tremblait moins, s'était détendu, et son souffle s'était calmé.

Alors Kankuro espérait.

Fin.


End file.
